parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney and Capcom's New Channel
Disney and Capcom's New Channel Favourite Characters, Misfits and Ohanas Ralphie's Ohanas and Misfits *Lord Ralphie *Selena Gomez *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Philoctetes (Hercules) *Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Chip and Dale (Disney) *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Johnny Bravo *Franklin the Turtle *Tom Little, Lucy Little, Grandpa Little, Dinky Little, Frank Little, Helen Little, Slick, Henry and Marie (The Littles) *Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *The Genie and his Parrot, Iago (Aladdin) *Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Miguel and Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *Bender (Futurama) *Tim, Graeme and Bill (The Goodies) *Emma Stone (Once Upon a Time) *Linus the Lionhearted, Billy the Bird, Dinny Kangaroo, Sugar Bear, Granny Goodwitch, Rory Raccoon, Claudius Crow, Lovable Truly and So Hi the Chinese Boy Rapunzel's Ohanas and Misfits *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal and Maximus (Tangled) *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *he's little girlfriend Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *her mother Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *her Sisters Adelle, Alana, Andrina, Aquata, Arista and Attina (The Little Mermaid) *her fiance Mushu (Mulan) *Mike Wazowski and Jame. P. Sullivan (Monsters Inc.) *Wreck-it Ralph and Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) *Casper, Wendy, Harry Scary, Spooky, Baby Huey, Katnip, Herman, Buzzy, Tommy Tortoise, Moe Hare, Richie Rich, Gloria Glad, Dollar the Dog, Little Audrey and Pal the Puppy (Casper and Friends) *Bambi, Faline, Thumper, Flower and Friend Owl *Charlie and Lola *Charlie's best friend: Marv (Charlie and Lola) *Lola's best friend: Lotta (Charlie and Lola) *Marv's little bother: Morten (Charlie and Lola) *Marv's dog: Sizzles (Charlie and Lola) *Lola's imaginary friend: Soren Lorensen (Charlie and Lola) *Charlie's Girlfriend: Queen Elsa (Frozen) *Elsa's Sister: Anna (Frozen) *Anna's Husband: Kristoff (Frozen) *Olaf the Snowman (Frozen) *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Pippi Longstocking *Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothiana, Sandy and Nicholas St. North (Rise of The Guardians) *Chloe, Tara, Jet, Riley, Carys, Lovely Carrot, Danny, Lil and Mac (Chloe's Closet) *Chloe's three sisters: Margo, Edith and Agnes (Despicable Me) *Carys' Guardian Angel: Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Chloe's Cousins: Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Anne, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Mimi and Scooter Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Tinker Bell's Friends: Silvermist, Rosetta, Vidia, Fawn, Iridessa and Periwinkle (Disney Fairies) Ren's Ohanas and Misfits *Ren, God of humor *Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh DX) *Zummi, Gruffi, Grammi, Tummi, Cubbi, Sunni, Gusto, Cavin and Princess Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Louie, Frankie and Ferret (Budweiser) *Cara (Confused.com) *Orange Blabber, Strawberry Sorbabe, Blackcurrant Booster and Apple Max (Kellogg's Real Fruit Winders) *Ronald McDonald and Grimace (McDonald's) *The Counting Sheep (Serta) *Walter, Achmed the Dead Terrorist and Peanut (Jeff Dunham) *The Childhood Ruined Girl (Childhood Ruined) *Kipper the Dog and his Friend, Tiger *Rosie, Wizzle, Leyland Lil, Charlie, Tapper, Professor Baines-Pilling, Brendan, Nellie Newchurch, Ike, PC Pendle, Silas Milton, Bert Boggart and The Moobark (The Treacle People) Tigerman's Ohanas and Misfits *Tigerman *Aladar and the family of lemurs (Dinosaur) *Rocky and Bullwinkle, with Sherman and Mr. Peabody *Tony the Tiger, Coco Monkey, Snap, Crackle and Pop, Toucan Sam and his Nephews, Dig'em the Frog, Tony Jr., Tusk the Elephant, Sugar Pops Pete and The Wizard Of Oatz (Kellogg's) *Trix Rabbit, Lucky the Leprechaun, Count Chocula, Frankenberry, Boo Berry, Sugar Jet Kids, Frosty O's Bear, The Cheerios Kid, Sue and Sonny the Cuckoo Bird (General Mills) *Cap'n Crunch, Seadog, Alfie, Carlyle, Dave, Brunhilde, Quisp, Quake and Simon the Quangaroo (Quaker Oats) *Quiky, Chip the Wolf, Klondike Pete and Pardner (Nestle) *The Churchill Dog *The Peperami Animal (Peperami) *Wooly & Worth (Woolworths) *Honey Monster (Sugar Puffs) *Pillsbury Doughboy *Monkey (PG Tips) *Alexsandr Orlov, Yakov, Bogdan, Maiya, Vassily and Sergei (Compare the Market) *Wanda the Fairy (Park) *Captain Bilge, Cutlass, Swab, Poop, Jones, Grog, Booty and her preening pet Flamingo (Yoho Ahoy) *Teletubbies: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-laa and Po *Postman Pat and His Black and White Cat, Jess Aaron's Ohanas and Misfits *Aaron the Meerkat *Paddington Bear *Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) *Bert, Ernie, Grover and Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street/Play with Me Sesame) *Merida (Brave) *Red and Yellow (M&M's) *Wallace and Gromit *Shaun the Sheep ans his Flock (Shaun the Sheep) *Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Donkey and Puss in Boots (Shrek) *Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) Jimminy's Ohanas and Misfits *Jimminy Cricket and Pinocchio *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin (The Swan Princess) *The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Mary Poppins *Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) *Dumbo and Timothy Q. Mouse *Orville (The Rescuers) *Peter Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown and Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Ludwig von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color) *The Scarecrow, The Cowardly Lion and The Tin Man (The Wizard of Oz) Bugs Bunny and Yogi Bear's Ohanas and Misfits *Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety Pie, Sylvester the Cat, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn and Pepé Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo and Cindy Bear *Snagglepuss *Huckleberry Hound *Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie) *Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf *Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Super Snooper *Ruff and Reddy *Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, Spook and Fancy-Fancy *Wally Gator *Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Ha *Magilla Gorilla *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long *Peter Potamus and So-so *Breezly Bruin and Sneezly Seal *The Hillbilly Bears *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *Squiddly Diddly *The Space Kidettes (Scooter, Jenny, Countdown, Snoopy and Pupstar) *Moby Dick (Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor) *The Banana Splits (Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky) *Cattanooga Cats (Country, Kitty Jo, Scoots and Groove) *Mildew Wolf (It's the Wolf!) *Hair Bear, Bubi Bear and Square Bear (The Hair Bear Bunch!) *Hustle, Boogie and Bump (CB Bears) *Undercover Elephant *Scare Bear and Quack-Up (Galaxy Goof-Ups) *Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Dino, Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm (The Flintstones) *George Jetson, Astro the Dog, Judy Jetson and Rosie (The Jetsons) *Jonny Quest, Benton Quest, Race Bannon and Hadji *The Impossibles (Coil-Man, Multi-Man and Fluid-Man) *Muttley, Peter Perfect and Penelope Pitstop (Wacky Races) *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Dum and Scrappy-Doo *Ed Huddles, Bubba McCoy, Marge Huddles, Penny McCoy and Little Pom-Pom (Where's Huddles?) *Josie, Valerie, Melody, Alan, Alexandra, Alexander and Sebastian the Cat (Josie and the Pussycats) *Goober (Goober and the Ghost Chasers) *Speed Buggy and Tinker *Hong Kong Phooey *Keith, Shirley, Laurie, Danny, Tracy, Chris and Orbit (Partridge Family 2200 A.D.) *Jeannie and Babu *The Great Grape Ape *Jabberjaw *Dynomutt, Dog Wonder and Blue Falcon *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (Brenda Chance, Taffy Dare and Dee Dee Skyes) *Woofer and Wimper (Clue Club) Disney and Capcom's Cereal Moscots *Snap, Crackle, Pop and Woody Woodpecker (Rice Krispies) *Tony the Tiger, Superman, Muttley and Katy the Kangaroo (Sugar Frosted Flakes) *Tony Jr. (Frosted Rice) *Smaxey the Seal, Quick Draw McGraw, The Smackin' Brothers, Mr. Spock and Dig'em Frog (Sugar Smacks) *Snagglepuss, Koko the Jungle Man and Tusk the Elephant (Cocoa Krispies) *Coco Monkey, Osmelda Ostrich, Shortie Giraffe and Alan Anteater (Coco Pops) *Cornelius, Little Audrey, Audrey's Mother, Pal the Puppy, Fancy-Fancy, Top Cat and Jonny Quest (Corn Flakes) *Apple Jack and The Apple Jacks Kids (Apple Jacks) *Yogi Bear and Boo Boo (OK's) *Triple Snack Giraffe (Triple Snack) *Hill Billy Goat (Sugar Stars) *Mr Jinks (Raisin Bran) *Sugar Pops Pete (Sugar Pops) *The Wizard of Oatz and Huckleberry Hound (All-Stars/Sugar Stars) *Super Snooper (Special K) *Toucan Sam and his Nephews (Froot Loops) *Sooty and Sweep (Puffa Puffa Rice/Cocoa Krispies) *Dennis the Menace (Pep) *Mini-Wheat Thing (Mini-Wheats) *Captain Rik and Noddy (Sugar Ricicles) *Chocos Bear (Chocos) *Loopy (Honey Net Loops) *Rocky the Racoon (Coco Pops Crunchers) *The Banana Splits (Apple Jacks/Fruit Loops/Puffa Puffa Rice/Honey Smacks) *Trix Rabbit (Trix) *Lucky the Leprechaun (Lucky Charms) *Count Chocula, Frankenberry and Boo Berry (Count Chocula/Frankenberry/Boo Berry) *Frosty O's Bear, Dudley Do-Right, Chumley and Tennessee Tuxedo (Frosty O's) *Sugar Jet Kids (Sugar Jets) *Wackies Boy and the Banana Wackies Gorilla (Wackies/Banana Wackies) *The Cheerios Kid, Sue, Snoopy, Schroeder and Lucy (Cheerios) *Sonny the Cuckoo Bird (Cocoa Puffs) *Rocky and Bullwinkle (Wheaties/Kix) *Sherman and Mr. Peabody (Wheat Hearts) *Cap'n Crunch, Seadog, Alfie, Carlyle, Dave and Brunhilde (Cap'n Crunch) *Quisp, Quake and Simon the Quangaroo (Quake/Quisp) *Honey Monster (Sugar Puffs) *Quik Rabbit (Nesquik) *Klondike Pete and Pardner (Golden Nuggets) *Chip the Wolf (Cookie Crisp) *Sugar Bear, Yosemite Sam, Heckle and Jeckle (Sugar Crisp) *Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble (Fruity Pebbles/Cocoa Pebbles) *Linus the Lionhearted (Crispy Critters) *So-Hi (Rice Krinkles) *Rory Racoon and Claudius Crow (Post Toasties) *Lovable Truly, Elmer Fudd and Bugs Bunny (Alpha Bits) *The Swedish Chef (Croonchy Stars) *The Pink Panther (Pink Panther Flakes) LIST OF MOVIES/TV SHOWS *101 Dalmations (1961) *101 Dalmations 2: Patch's London Adventure *101 Dalmations The Series *101 Dalmations (Live Action Film (1996)) *102 Dalmations *3D Movie Maker *64 Zoo Lane *6teen *Aladdin *Aladdin: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin: The King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective *Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls *Ace Ventura: The Animated Series *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (TV Series) *All Grown-Up *All Dog Go to Heaven 1 and 2 *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Angry Beavers *Anastasia *Animaniacs *Angelmouse *An American Tall *An American Tall: Fievel Goes West *An American Tall: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tall: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway *Animals of Farhing Wood *Aahhh! Real Monsters *The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *The Adventures of Spot *The Adventures of T-Rex *Adventure Time *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Aristocats *Austin Powers 1-3 Movies *Abadas *Atlantis *A Bug's Life *Atomic Betty *Avenger Penguins *Baby Huey *The Baby Huey Show *Bambi *Bambi 2 *The Basil Brush Show *Brave *Barney and Friends *Barney's Great Adventure *Babe *Babe: Pig in the City *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Beavis and Butthead *Bee Movie *Bertha *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom *The Black Cauldron *Bigfoot and the Muscle Manchines *The BFG *Bob the Builder *Bob the Builder Music Video *Bob the Builder: A Christmas to Remember *Bob the Builder: The Knights of Can-A-Lot *Bob the Builder: Snowed Under *Bolt (2008) *The Book of Pooh *Bonkers (TV Series) *Boog and Elliot's Miidnight Bum Run *Boohbah *Brother Bear 1 and 2 *Brum *Bubsy (Failed TV pilot based on the series of video games by the same name) *Bucky O'Hare *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Series) *Budgie the Little Helicopter *Bump *Buzzy the Funny Crow *Camp Lazlo *Captain Flamingo *Captain Pugwash *Care Bears (DIC/Nelvana) *The Care Bears Movie *Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation *The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland *Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot *The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie *Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot *Cars 1 and 2 *Cartoon Cartoons *Castle in the Sky *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Catscratch *Cats Don't Dance *The Cat Returns *Charlie and Lola *Charlie Brown Specials *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Charlie Chalk *Charlotte's Web *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure *Chicken Run *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Chloe's Closet *Chorlton and the Wheelies *Chowder *Christopher Crocodile *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True *Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Clifford's Puppy Days *Cliford's Really Big Movie *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Cow and Chicken *The Croods *Courage the Cowardly Dog *The Country Mouse and City Mouse Adventures *Count Duckula *Danger Mouse *Dexter's Laboratory *The Dark Crystal *Darkwing Duck *Defenders of the Earth *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Dinosaucers *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Doki The Series *Dora the Explorer *Dumbo *Dot and the Kangaroo *Dumb and Dumber *Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series *Duck Tales *Ed, Edd 'n Eddy *The Emperor's New Groove 1 and 2 *The Emperor's New School *Enchanted (Disney) *Ella the Elephant *Fantaisa (Disney 1940) *Fantaisa 2000 *Fantastic Mr. Fox *The Face of Evil *Farce of the Penguins *Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman *Fievel's American Tall *Finding Nemo *Fishtronaut *Fishtronaut The Movie *Fish Hooks *The Flintstones *The Fox and the Hound (Movie Series) *Flushed Away *Fireman Sam *The Fairly Oddparents *Franny Feet *The Fruitties *Fraggle Rock *Fritz the Cat *From Up on Poppy Hill *Frozen *Franny's Feet *Futurama *Gay purr-ee *Garfield: The Movie *Garfield: A Tall of two Kitties *The Garfield Show (TV Show) *Garfield and Friends *The Godfather Part 1 *The Godfather Part 2 *The Godfather Part 3 *Go Diego Go *The Goodies *Goof Troop *Godzilla *Godzilla Raids Again *The Great Mouse Detective *Gran *Grave of the Fireflies *Hercules *Harry Potter Series *Help! I'm a Fish *Harry and his Full Bucket of Dinosaurs *Herman and Katnip *Howl's Moving Castle *Home on the Range *Huckleberry Hound *The Hydronauts *I am Weasel *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Inspector Gadget *Inhumanoids *Indiana Jones Series *The Iron Giant *Jamie and the Magic Torch *The Jetsons *Johnny Bravo *Justin Time *Johnny Test *Joshua Jones *The Jungle Book 1 and 2 *The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game *Jungle Cubs (TV Show and Born to be Wild) *Kiki's Delivery Service *King Kong vs. Godzilla *Kingdom Hearts 2 *King of the Hill *Kipper the Dog *Kronk's New Groove *Krypto the Superdog *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp Adventure *Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory *LazyTown *LazyTown Extra *Lilo and Stitch *Lilo and Stitch: The Series *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/2 *The Littles *Here Come the Littles *Liberty and The Littles *Little Audrey *Little Einsteins *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *The Little Mermaid (TV Show) *Little Lulu *The Little Lulu Show *The Lego Movie *The Legend of Zelda *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) *Let's Go to School *Letter Factory *Letter Factory Adventures: Letter Machine Rescue Team *Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes Back in Action *The Looney Tunes Show *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted *The Magic House *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Merry Madagascar *Martha Speaks *Mr. Men (1975) *Mr. Men and Little Miss (1983) *Mr Men and Little Miss (1995) *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (Movie) *Miffy and Friends *Monsters, Inc *Monsters vs. Aliens *Monsters, University *Muppet Babies *The Muppet Show *The Muppet Movie *The Great Muppet Caper *Muppets Take Manhattan *Muppets from Space *Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets Wizard of Oz *The Morecambe and Wise Show *The Muppets (Movie) *The Mask *The Mask: The Animated Series *Muppets Most Wanted *Mulan 1 and 2 *Muzzy in Gondoland *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series *Mr. Men Show *Milly and Molly *My Friends Tigger and Pooh (TV Show) *My Little Pony *My Little Pony The Movie *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Neighbor Totoro *My Neighbors the Yamadas *Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind *Ned's Newt *Nellie the Elephant *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Show) *The New Casper Cartoon Show *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan *Numbers Ahoy *Numbers Time *Oakie Doke *Old Bear and Frineds *Once Upon a Forest *Only Yesterday *Oliver and Company *Open Season (Movie Series) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Osmosis Jones *Over the Hedge (2006) *Paddington Bear *Paddington Goes to Movies *Paddington Goes to School *Paddington Birthday's Bonzana *Paddington Bear (1989) *Adventures of Paddington Bear (1997) *Paddington (2014) *The Pebble and the Penguin *Peggy Sue Got Married *Peixonauta: Agente Secreto da O.S.T.R.A. *The Penguins of Christmas Caper *The Penguins of Madagascar *Philbert Frog *Peppa Pig *Piglet's Big Movie *Pingu (TV Series) *Pingu: Pingu at the Wedding Party *The Pirates! Band of Misfits *Pixie and Dixie *Planes *Pom Poko *Ponyo *Pooh's Grand Adventure *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pocket Dragons *Porco Rosso *Postman Pat *Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) *The Powerpuff Girls (TV Show) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *The Prince of Egypt *The Princess and the Frog *Princess Mononoke *Puss in Boots *Quest for Camelot *Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure *Raggedy Ann and Andy in The Great Santa Claus Caper *Raggedy Ann and Andy in The Pumpkin Who Couldn't Smile *The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy *The Raggy Dolls *Rainbow Brite *Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer *Rango *Random! Cartoons *Rabbids: Invasion *Rastamouse *Regular Show (TV Show) *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Ren and Stimpy *Ren and Stimpy: Veediots! (Video Game) *Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *Retarded Animal Babies *Rio (2011) 1 and (2014) 2 *Rocket Power *Robot and Monster *Rocket Monkeys *Robin Hood *Robots (2005) *Rock-a-Doodle *Rocko's Modern Life *Rosie and Jim *Rise of the Guardians *The Road to El Dorado *Ruby Gloom *Rugrats *Rugrats The Movie *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie *Rugrats Go Wild *Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat *Scared Shrekless *The Secret World of Arietty *The Secret of Nimh *Sesame Street *Shark Tale *Shrek 1, 2, 3, and 4 *Shrek the Halls *Sheep in the Big City *Shaun the Sheep *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *Skunk Fu *Sky Dancers *Sleeping Beauty *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Disney) *Sonic OVA *Sonic Boom (2014 TV Series) *Sonic X *Scout and Friends: Phonics Farm *Scout and Friends 2: Numberland *Scout and Friends 3: Adventures in Shapville Park *Scout and Friends 4: The Magnificent Museum of Oppossite Words *Street Sharks *Stella and Sam *Sonic Underground *Sonic SatAM *Super Magnetic Neo *Space Cats *Sonic Adventure 1 and 2 *Sonic Heroes *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Sofia the First *South Park *South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut *Space Jam (1996) *Spider (TV Series) *SMTV Live *Spirited Away *SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Show) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Springtime with Roo *Stitch The Movie *Star Wars Episodes *Stoppit and Tidyup *The Swan Princess 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries *A Tad of Christmas Cheer *Talking Words Factory *Talking Words Factory 2: Code Word Caper *Tangled *Tangled Ever After *Tasty Time With ZeFronk *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan and Jane *Team Umzoomi *Teen Titans *Teletubbies *The Telebugs *The Three Blind Musketeers *The Trap Door *Treasure Planet *Timmy Time *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) *Thumbelina (1994) *The Transformers *Tranformers G1 *The Tigger Movie *Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry Tales *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014 TV Series) *Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare *Toy Story 1, 2, and 3 *Toy Story Treats *Top Cat *Top Cat: The Movie *Totally Spies *Totally Spies: The Movie *Turbo *Tube Mice *Turbo F.A.S.T. *Tweenies *Uncle Grandpa *Underdog (TV Series) *Up *Varan the Unbelievable *Vuk - The Litttle Fox *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald *WALL-E *Wallace and Gromit: Grand Day Out *Wallace and Gromit's Cracking Contraptions *Wallace and Gromit: Close Shave *Wallace and Gromit in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Wallace and Gromit's World of Invention *Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers *Wallace and Gromit: Matter of Loaf and Death *Wander Over Yonder *Watership Down *What a Cartoon! *The Wild (2006) *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *The Wind Rises *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *Whisper of the Heart *The Wombles *Wreck-It Ralph *Yakkity Yak *The Yogi Bear Show *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's First Christmas *Yoho Ahoy *Zack and Quack (TV Series) *Zzzap! The Misfit King *Young Simba - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Adult Simba - Lord Ralphie *Young Nala - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Adult Nala - Selena Gomez *Timon - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Pumbaa - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Mufasa - Zeus (Hercules) *Sarabi - Hera (Hercules) *Scar - Hades (Hercules) *Shenzi - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Banzai - Jasper (101 Dalmatians) *Ed - Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Rafiki - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Zazu - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Sarafina - Aphrodite (Hercules) *The Gopher - King Arthur (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) *The Lioness - Various Heroines *Hyenas - Various Villains *Mouse - Helen Little (The Littles) *Chameleon - Flamingo (Yoho Ahoy) *Wildebeests - The Titans (Hercules) *Vultures/Buzzards - The Cards Soldiers (Alice in Wonderland) *Beetle - Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina) *with Guest Stars: Timonthy Q. Mouse (Dumbo), Stitch (Lilo and Stitch), Orville (The Rescuers), Dinky Little and Grandpa Little (The Littles), Bert Boggart (The Treacle People), E. Aster Bunnymund (Rise of The Guardians), Charlie and Marv (Charlie and Lola) The Ohana Book *Mowgli - Tommy & Tallulah (Tickety Toc) *Bagheera - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Baloo - Genie (Aladdin) *Kaa - Jafar (Aladdin) *Shere Khan - Hades (Hercules) *King Louie - Lord Ralphie *Flunkey Monkey - Bert Boggart (The Treacle People) *The Monkeys - The Boggarts (The Treacle People) *Buzzy the Vulture - Captain Bilge (Yoho Ahoy) *Flaps the Vulture - Grog (Yoho Ahoy) *Ziggy the Vulture - Swab (Yoho Ahoy) *Dizzy the Vulture - Poop (Yoho Ahoy) *Shanti - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Colnol Hathi - Homer Simpson (The Simpson) *Hathi Jr. - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Winifred - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Elephants - People of Springfield (The Simpsons) *Akela - King Triton (The Simpsons) *Rama (Father Wolf) - Jack Frost (Rise of The Guardians) *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Elsa (Frozen) *The Wolf Cubs - Various Kids *The Wolves - Guardians (Rise of The Guardians) and Merpeople (The Little Mermaid) Selena White and The Seven Toons *Snow White - Selena Gomez *The Wicked Queen - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *The Magic Mirror - Forte (Beauty and The Beast: Enchanted Christmas) *The Prince - Lord Ralphie *The Huntsman - Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Doc - Zummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Grumpy - Gruffi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Happy - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Sneezy - Louis (The Princess and The Frog) *Sleepy - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Bashful - Genie (Aladdin) *Dopey - Little Audrey *The Old Hag - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *The Raven - Diablo (Sleeping Beauty) *with Guest Stars: Chip and Dale, Bambi, Chloe, Tara, Jet, Riley and Carys (Chloe's Closet), Margo, Edith and Agnes (Despicable Me), Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under), Mushu (Mulan), Tom Little and Lucy Little (The Littles), Bert Boggart (The Treacle People), Tinker Bell (Peter Pan), Lucifer the Cat and Bruno the Dog (Cinderella) Ohannas Don't Dance *Danny - Lord Ralphie *Sawyer - Selena Gomez *Pudge - Casper the Friendly Ghost (with Baby Huey and Little Audrey as Extra) *Wooly the Mammoth - The Genie (Aladdin) *Tillie Hippo - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Cranston Goat - Mushu (Mulan) *Frances Albacore - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *T.W. Turtle - Katnip (Herman and Katnip) *Darla Dimple - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Max - Chernabog (Fantasia) *L.B. Mammoth - Gruffi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Flannigan - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatian) *Farley Wink - Philoctetes (Hercules) *The Bus Driver - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) Elsahontas *Pocahontas - Elsa (Frozen) *John Smith - Ralph.E.Coyote *Ratcliffe - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Meeko - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch), Baby Huey, Katnip (Herman and Katnip), Little Audrey, Chip and Dale, Rosie, Wizzle, Bert Boggart (The Treacle People) and Pippi Longstocking *Flit - Iago (Aladdin), Carys (Chloe's Closet), Tinker Bell (Peter Pan), Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under), Bambi, Lola and Lotta (Charlie and Lola) *Chief Powhatan - North (Rise of the Guardians) *Grandmother Willow - Eden (Aladdin Series) *Nakoman - Anna (Frozen) *Kocoum - Shan-Yu (Mulan) *Thomas - Ike (The Treacle People) *Wiggins - Le'Fou (Beauty and the Beast) *Lon - Homer Simpson (The Simpson) *Ben - Yao with Ling and Chein-Po (Mulan) *Indians - Guardians (Rise of the Guardians) *Settlers - Soilders (Mulan) Jackladdin *Aladdin - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Jasmine - Elsa (Frozen) *The Genie - Lord Ralphie *Jafar - Pitch Black (Rise of The Guardians) *Iago - Discord (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Abu - Olaf (Frozen) *The Magic Carpet - Spring Spirit (Fantasia 2000) *The Sultan - Nicholas St. North (Rise of the Guardians) *Rajah - The Reluctant Dragon *The Cave of Wonders - Forte (Beauty and the Beast) *Razoul - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Razoul's Guards - Harry and Marv (Home Alone) *The Peddler - Paddington Bear *Gazeem the Thieve - Clayton (Tarzan) *Woman at the Window - Thumbelina *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) and Grammi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Ting-Ting, Mei and Su (Mulan 2) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Necklace Man and Woman - Grumpy and Snow White *The Hungry Children - Tommy & Tallulah (Tickety Toc) *Prince Achmed - Prince Hans (Frozen) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Bill Wizzle and Tapper (The Treacle People) *Omar, The Melon Seller - Sir Ector (The Sword in The Stone) *Pot Seller - Quagmire (Family Guy) *Nut Seller - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Necklace Seller - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Fish Seller - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Fire Eater - Humphrey the Bear *Boy wanting an apple - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *Farouk, The Apple Seller - Jasper (101 Dalmatian) *Old Man Jafar - Captain Barbosa (Pirates of the Caribbean) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Chance (Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey) *Mucho Genie - Hercules *Ventriloquist and Dummy Genie - Edgar Bergen and Mortimer *Waiter Genie - Penguin Waiter (Mary Poppins) *Rabbit Genie ''-'' Hocus Pocus (Frosty the Snowman) *Dragon Genie - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Wendy (Peter Pan), Penny (The Rescuers), and Jenny (Oliver & Company) *William F. Buckley Genie - Alex Trebek *Stewardess Genie - Applejack (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Sheep Genie - Lambert's Mother (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) *French Genie - Silas Milton (The Treacle People) *Game Show Host Genie - Bob Barker *Camel Abu - Camel (Old Bear) *Horse Abu - Maximus (Tangled) *Duck Abu - Doofus Drake (DuckTales) *Ostrich Abu - Ostrich (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Turtle Abu - Tommy Tortoise *Car Abu - Brum *Elephant Abu - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Old Man Genie - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Little Boy Genie - Riley (Chloe's Closet) *Fat Man Genie - Ben Franklin (Ben and Me) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Tom Tucker (Family Guy) *53 Purple Peacocks - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Diane Simmons (Family Guy) *Exotic-Type Mammal - Donkey Kong *Leopard Genie - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Goat Genie - Orville (The Rescuers) *Harem Genie - King Gator (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *95 White Persian Monkeys -Monkey (The Jungle Book) *Llamas - Morris the Midget Moose *Bears and Lions - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) and Outsiders (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Brass Band - Marching Band (Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom) *40 Fakirs - Dodo Bird (Alice in Wonderland) *Cooks and Bakers - Buford (The Princess and the Frog) and Wendell (Cinnamon Toast Crunch) *Birds that 'warble on key' - Bird Students (Adventures in Music) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Dinky Little (The Littles) *Genie as Jack Nicholson - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Teacher Genie - Gruffi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Table Lamp Genie - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Bee Genie - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) *Bird in the sky - Birdy Birdbrain (Adventures in Music) *Pyramid Builder - Bob the Builder *Submarine Genie - Little Toot (Melody Time) *The Arrested Guards - Guards (Tangled) *Genie's One Man Band - Bert (Mary Poppins) *Flamingo - Jacquimo (Thumbelina) *Big Genie - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Rajah as Cub - Mushu (Mulan) *Snake Jafar - Scar (The Lion King) *Cheerleader Genie -The Knights (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) *Genie Jafar - Oogie Boogie (Nightmare Before Christmas) *with Guest Stars: Baby Huey, Katnip (Herman and Katnip), Little Audrey, Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph), Anna (Frozen), Marv (Charlie and Lola) and Zazu (The Lion King) Olafnocchio *Pinocchio - Olaf (Frozen) *Jiminy Cricket - Kipper the Dog *Geopetto - Genie (Aladdin) *The Blue Fairy - Elsa (Frozen) *Figaro - Little Audrey and Pal the Puppy *Cleo - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *J. Worthington Fowlfellow - Thunder-Karlsson (Pippi Longstocking) *Gideon - Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Stromboli - Lord Ralphie *The Coachman - Edwin Carbunkle (Postman Pat: the Movie) *Lampwick - Bill (The Goodies) *Monstro - The Bear (The Fox and The Hound) The Street Rat of Notre Dame *Quasimodo - Aladdin *Esmeralda - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Phoebus - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Frollo - Ralphscoe (Ralphie) *Hugo - Genie (Aladdin) *Victor - Mushu (Mulan) *Laverne - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *The Archdeacon - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Clopin - Count Duckula *Clopin's Puppet - Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Achilles - Maximus (Tangled) *Djali - Pluto *Guard Leaders - Thunder Karlson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Quasimodo's Mother - Belle (Beauty and The Beast) *Bird with Quasimodo - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Miller - Pacha (The Emperors New Groove) Bear Tale *Oscar - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Lenny - Grammi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Angie - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Lola - Megara (Hercules) *Don Lino - Gruffi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Mr. Sykes - Mushu (Mulan) *Ernie and Bernie - Tulio and Miguel (The Road To El Dorado) *Frankie - Jafar (Aladdin) *Luca - Lord Ralphscoe *Don Ira Feinberg - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Crazy Joe - Iago (Aladdin) *Katie Current - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *3 Shorties - Charlie, Lola and Lotta (Charlie and Lola) *Shrimp - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Mrs. Sanchez - Ms.Finster (Recess) *Christina - Belle (Beauty and The Beast) *Missy - Jasmine (Aladdin) *White/Hammerhead Sharks - The Titans (Hercules) Beauty and the Bear *Belle - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *The Baker - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Bookseller - The Genie (Aladdin) *Gaston - Duke Igthorn (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Le'fou - Toadwart (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *The Bimbettes - Selena Gomez, Zendaya and Bella Thorne *Maurice - The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) *Phillipe - Pegasus (Hercules) *The Wolfs - The Hyenas (The Lion King) *Lumiere - Paddington Bear *Cogsworth - Mushu (Mulan) *Sultan the Footstool - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Ms.Potts - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Chip - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *The Beast's Dark Shadows - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *The Beast - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *The Pig - Pumba (The Lion King) *The Feather Duster - Minerva Mink (The Animaniacs) *The Wardrobe - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Villagers sings "Belle" - The Simpsons Characters *Villagers sings "Gaston" - Various Villains *The Beast's Servants - Various Animals *Prince Adam - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Human Lumiere - Lord Ralphie *Human Cogsworth - Dinky Little (The Littles) *Human Mrs. Potts - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Human Chip - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *Human Fifi the Feather Duster - Chel (The Road to El Dorado) *Dog Sultan the Footstool - Max the Sheepdog (The Little Mermaid) Selan *Mulan - Selena Gomez *Shang - Ralph.E.Coyote *Mushu - Rango *Cri-Kee - Tom Little, Grandpa Little, Dinky Little and Lucy Little (The Littles) *Little Brother - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Buck (Home on the Range) - Khan *Shan-Yu - Davey Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Falcon - Nigel (Rio) *Yao - Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Ling - Willy Wonka (Charlie and the Chocalate Factory) *Chien-Po - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Fa Zhou - Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Fa Li - Elizabeth Swan (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Grandmother Fa - Tia Delma (Pirates of tThe Caribbean) *Chi-Fu - Cutler Beckett (Pirates Of The Caribbean) *General Li - Genie (Aladdin) *The Matchmaker - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatian) *The First Ancestor - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *The Emperor - Jack Sparrow's Dad (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Wall Guard (AKA Guard At The Beginning) - James Norrington (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Shan-Yu's Archer - Loki (Thor) *Shan-Yu's Scout - Discord (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Shan-Yu's Huntsman - Pitch Black (Rise of The Guardians) *Shan-Yu's Bodyguards - Prince John (Robin Hood) and Black Beard (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Imperial Scout 1 - Jack Chan *Imperial Scout 2 - Chris Tucker Audrey (aka Dumbo) *Dumbo - Little Audrey *Mrs. Jumbo - Selena Gomez *Timothy Q. Mouse - Baloo, Bagheera (The Jungle Book), Tommy, Tallulah (Tickety Toc), Louis (The Princess and The Frog), Rosie, Wizzle, Bert Boggart (The Treacle People), Casper the Friendly Ghost, Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin (The Swan Princess), Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) and Pippi Longstocking *Elephant Matriarch - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *Elephant Catty - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Elephant Giddy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant Prissy - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Ringmaster - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Casey Junior - Thomas the Tank Engine *Mr. Stork - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Smitty the Bully - Randall (Recess) *Ringmaster's Guards - Rhinos and Wolves (Robin Hood) *Joe the Janitor - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Clowns - Teletubbies, The Boggarts (The Treacle People), Homer Simpson (The Simpsons), Mushu (Mulan), Bambi, Philoctetes (Hercules), Dinky Little (The Littles), Donkey (Shrek), Ludwig von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color), Tummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears), Olaf the Snowman (Frozen), Katnip (Herman and Katnip) and Birdy Birdbrain (Adventures in Music) *Pink Elephants - Stars of MGM Musicals *Jim Crow - Mike Wazowski (with Sulley as Extra) (Monsters inc) *Glasses Crow - Tim (with Graeme and Bill as Extra) (The Goodies) *Preacher Crow - The Genie (Aladdin) *Fat Crow - Baby Huey *Straw Hat Crow - Zazu (The Lion King) The Aristohanas *Thomas O'Malley - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Duchess - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Toulouse - Charlie (Charlie and Lola) *Marie - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return on The Sea) *Berlioz - Pinocchio *Rougefort - Henry and Stanley Chan (with Suzie, Alan, Anne, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Mimi and Scooter Chan) (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Frou-Frou - Maximus (Tangled) *Abigail - Anna (Frozen) *Amelia - Elsa (Frozen) *Scat Cat - Hong Kong Phooey *Italian Cat - Philoctetes (Hercules) *English Cat - The Genie (Aladdin) *Russian Cat - Tony the Tiger (Kellogg's) *Chinese Cat - Zummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Napoleon and Lafayette - Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Uncle Waldo - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Madame - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Edgar the Butler - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Ludwing von Drake - George *Milkman - Tapper (The Treacle People) *Le Pette Cafe Chef - Chef Louie (The Little Mermaid) Fun & Fancy Free *Jiminy Cricket - Kipper the Dog *Bongo - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Lullubelle - Penny (The Rescuers) *Lumpjaw - Duke Igthorn (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Edgar Bergen - Aladdin *Luana Patten - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea) *Mortimer Snerd - Pinocchio *Charlie McCarthy - Wally Gator *Mickey Mouse - Paddington Bear *Donald Duck - Dinky Little (The Littles) *Goofy - Louis (The Princess and The Frog) *The Singing Harp - Selena Gomez *Willie the Giant - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) Ohanas Inc. *James.P,Sullivan "Sulley" - The Genie (Aladdin) *Mike Wazowski - Mushu (Mulan) *Boo - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) *Randall Boggs - Bill (The Goodies) *Mr.Waternoose - Silas Milton (The Treacle People) *Celia Mae - Selena Gomez *Roz - Mama Odie (The Princess and The Frog) *Needleman and Smitty - Charlie and Marv (Charlie and Lola) *Fungus - Pain with Panic (Hercules) *Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Chorlton (Chorlton and the Wheelies) *Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Ms. Flint - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Ted Pauley - Paul Bunyan (American Legends) *George Sanderson - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Charlie - Iago (Aladdin) *Jerry - Philoctetes (Hercules) *The CDA - Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty) *Claws Ward - Muzzy (Muzzy in Gondoland) *Chalooby - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Sushi Chef - Katnip (Herman and Katnip) *Tony - Lord Ralphscoe (Lord Ralphie) *Trailer Folk - Tipo and Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *TV News Reporter - Kent Brockman (The Simpsons) *Teacher - Belle (Beauty and The Beast) *School Children - Junior Chipmunks (Kronk's New Groove) *A Kid that Mike Entertained - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) The Bear's New Groove *Kuzco (Human) - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Kuzco (Llama) - Donkey (Shrek) *Theme Song Guy - Bob (Bob the Budiler) *1st Guard - Hair Bear (The Hair Bear Bunch!) *Old Man - Paw Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears) *Man for Bride Choosing - Baby Huey *Brides - Adelle, Alana, Andrina, Aquata, Arista and Attina (The Little Mermaid) *Pacha - Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *2nd Guard - Bubi Bear (The Hair Bear Bunch!) *Yzma - Queen Regina (Once Upon A Time) *Kronk - Kristoff (Frozen) *Peasant near Yzma - Dinky Little (The Littles) *Announcer for Pacha - The Genie (Aladdin) *Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Linus the Lionhearted *Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Lord Ralphie *Chicha - Anna (Frozen) *Chaca - Danny (Chloe's Closet) *Tipo - Little Audrey *Misty the Llama - Jolly Tall (Old Bear) *Bucky the Squirrel - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Jaguars - Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) *Crocodiles - Ogres (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Bees - Bees (Winnie the Pooh) *Bird Bingo - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Lola (Charlie and Lola) *Man giving thumbs up - Soren Lorensen (Charlie and Lola) *Mudka's Meat Hut Chef - Ike (The Treacle People) *The Birthday Singers - Teletubbies *Llamas - Flamingos (Fantasia 2000) *2 Men at Checkboard - Charlie and Marv (Charlie and Lola) *The Woman with Pinata - Gina Corbin (Chloe's Closet) *The Childen with Pinata - Chloe, Tara, Jet, Riley and Carys (Chloe's Closet) *The Guards - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) and Clayton (Tarzan) *The Guard in Warthog Form - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *The Guard in Lizard Form - Dig'em the Frog (Kellogg's) *The Guard in Ostrich Form - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *The Guard in Octopus Form - Squiddly Diddly *The Guard in Gorilla Form - Magilla Gorilla *The Guard in Cow Form - The Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz) *Kuzco (Turtle) - Tommy Tortoise *Kuzco (Bird) - Orville (The Rescuers) *Kuzco (Whale) - Jabberjaw *Yzma (Kitten) - Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *The 3rd Guard - Square Bear (The Hair Bear Bunch!) *The Trampoline Owner - Frankenberry (General Mills) *Chicha's Baby - Tommy (Rugrats) *Kronk's Scouts - Swab, Poop, Jones, Grog and Booty (Yoho Ahoy) *Kronk (Young) - Young Kristoff (Frozen) *Miss Birdwell - Marge Huddles (with Little Pom-Pom) (Where's Huddles?) *Bunny Yzma - Rabbit's Cousin (Old Bear) *Devil Tipo - Buzzy Crow *Angel Tipo - Herman *Papi - Frank Little (The Littles) *Rudy - Thumper (Bambi) *Mata - Bill (The Goodies) *Yupi - Polly Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina) *Ipi - Walter (Jeff Dunham) *Topo - Bullwinkle (Rocky and Bullwinkle) *Theme Song Lady - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Hildy - Lotta (Charlie and Lola) *Marge - Gloria Glad (Richie Rich) *Tina - Rosie (The Treacle People) *Huayna - Tony Jr. (Kellogg's) *Girl with Low Ponytail in Birdwell's Team - Pippi Longstocking *Tall Boy with High Ponytail in Kronk's Team - Flip Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Girl with Low Pigtails in Birdwell's Team - Edith (Despicable Me) *Chubby Girl with Pigtails in Kronk's Team - Mimi Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Chubby Boy in Birdwell's Team - Scooter Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Yoli - Melody (Josie and the Pussycats) *Boy with High Ponytail in Birdwell's Team - Morten (Charlie and Lola) *Llamagram Messenger - Nicholas St. North (Rise of The Guardians) *Llamagram Messenger's White Toucan - Toucan Sam (Kellogg's) *Condor/Eagle That Carries Bunny Yzma Off - Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) The Little Actress *Ariel - Selena Gomez *Eric - Lord Ralphie *Flounder - Bambi *Sebastian - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Scuttle - Orville (The Rescuers) *King Triton - Genie (Aladdin) *Ursula - Queen Regina (Once Upon A Time) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Pain and Panic (Hercules) *Grimsby - Paddington Bear *Carlotta - Grammi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Chef Louis - Chorlton (Chorlton and the Wheelies) *Max - Pluto (Disney) *Attina - Demi Lovato *Adella - Miley Cyrus *Aquata - Victoria Justice *Andrina - Debby Ryan *Arista - Birdgit Mendler *Alana - Hannah Montana *Harold the Seahorse - Poop (Yoho Ahoy) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - The Elephant Patrol (The Jungle Book) *Jig Dancing Sailors - The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) *Sailors during Storm - Various Animals *Ursula as Vanessa - Lucy Hale *Priest - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Glut the Shark - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) Ralphcules *Hercules - Ralphie *Megara "Meg" - Selena Gomez *Philoctetes "Phil" - Mike (with Sulley as Extra) (Monsters inc) *Pegasus - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Hades - Pitch (Rise of The Guardians) *Pain and Panic - Harry and Marv (Home Alone) *Zeus - Nicholas St. North (Rise of The Guardians) *Hera - Toothiana (Rise of the Guardians) *Amphitryon - Sheriff (Home on the Range) *Alcmene - Pearl (Home on the Range) *Hermes - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Nessus - Sa'Luk (Aladdin and The King of Thieves) *The Muses - Rapunzel (Tangled), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Princess Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears), Anna (Frozen) and Alexis (Yu-Gi-Oh) *Rabbit Pain - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Gopher Panic - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Pain and Panic as Boys - Tommy and Tallulah (Tickety Toc) *Pain and Panic as Birds - Heckle and Jeckle *Pain and Panic as Female Horse - The Reluctant Dragon *Nessus the River Guardian - Clayton (Tarzan) *The 3 Fates - Sam, Alex and Clover (Totally Spies!) *Amphitryon and Alcmene - Elsa (Frozen) and Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Penelope the Donkey - Spirit (Spirit: The Great Stallion) *Demetrius the Pot Maker - Goofy (Disney) *Boys with Frisbee - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie), P.J. (A Goofy Movie) and Aladdin *The Nymphs - Ting-Ting, Mei and Su (Mulan 2) *Chariot Driver - Tapper (The Treacle People) *Sundial Seller - Winnie the Pooh *End-of-the-World Man - Quagmire (Family Guy) *Heavy Woman - Mulan *Burnt Man - Genie (Aladdin) *Snowball the Cat - Jess the Cat (Postman Pat) *Fat Man - Tummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Tall Woman - Helen Little (The Littles) *Elderly Man - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) *Hydra - Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure) *Angry Boar - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Evil Lion - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Evil Bird - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Sea Monster - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Bull, Bird and Imp Fighters - Shark (The Little Mermaid), Undertow (small size) (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) and Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Carvings - People of Springfield (The Simpsons) *Meg's Ex-Boyfriend - Charlie (Charlie and Lola) *Painter - Brendan (The Treacle People) *Hercules Fangirls - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea), Lotta (Charlie and Lola) and Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) *Rock Titan - Meltar (Inhumanoids) *Ice Titan - D'Compose (Inhumanoids) *Lava Titan - Tendrill (Inhumanoids) *Tornado Titan - Sslither (Inhumanoids) *Cyclops - Gagoyle (Inhumanoids) *Ares, God of War - Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon) *Apollo, God of the Sun - Marv (Charlie and Lola) *Aphrodite, Goddess of Love - Leyland Lil (The Treacle People) *Gods - Various Animated Animals Ohana Story *Sheriff Woody - Charlie (Charlie and Lola) *Buzz Lightyear - Lord Ralphie *Mr. Potato Head - Frank Little (The Littles) *Slinky Dog - So Hi the Chinese Boy *Rex - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Hamm - Tony the Tiger (Kellogg's) *Bo Peep - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Josie, Valerie and Melody (Josie and the Pussycats) *Sarge - Skipper (Madagascar) *Sarge's Soliders - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Andy - Perfect Peter (Horrid Henry) *Mrs. Davis - Henry's Mum (Horrid Henry) *Molly - Agnes (Despicable Me) *RC - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Lenny - Morocco Mole *Mr. Shark - The Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz) *Snake - Dino (The Flintstones) *Robot - Rosie (The Jetsons) *Etch - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Mr. Spell - Fix-It Felix (Wreck-It Ralph) *Rocky Gilbraltar - Walrus (Alice In Wonderland (1951)) *Troll Dolls - Various Ducks *Sid - Horrid Henry *Scud - Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) *Combat Carl - Frosty O's Bear (General Mills) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - FilmFair Characters *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Mr. Ichthyosaurus (Moschops) *Hannah - Mimi Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Margo (Despicable Me)/Silas Milton (The Treacle People) *Baby Face - Duke Igthorn (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Legs - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Hand-in-the-Box - Ricochet Rabbit *Roller Bob - Stanley Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Frog - Franklin the Turtle *Jingle Joe - Sugar Pops Pete (Kellogg's) *Ducky - Little Audrey *Rockmobile - Jame. P. Sullivan (Monsters Inc.) *Walking Car - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Burned Rag Doll - Jeannie *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Yellow Soldiers Toys - Ed Huddles and Bubba McCoy (Where's Huddles?) *Sally - Sunni (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Jessie - Elsa (Frozen) *Evil Emperor Zurg - Hades (Hercules) *Mrs. Potato Head - Helen Little (The Littles) *Barrel of Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Trash Can Toys - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) *Buster - Pluto (Disney) *Wheezy - Oakie Doke *Bullseye - Sven (Frozen) *Stinky Pete - Jafar (Aladdin) *Al - Red and Yellow (M&M's) *Geri the Cleaner - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) *Utility Belt Buzz - The Genie (Aladdin) *Barbie Dolls - Ariel, Adelle, Alana, Andrina, Aquata, Arista and Attina (The Little Mermaid) *Barbie/Tour Guide Barbie - Princess Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Emily - Lil (Chloe's Closet) *Amy - Gloria Glad (Richie Rich) *Amy's Barbie Dolls - Lola and Lotta (Charlie and Lola) *Squeaky Alien Toy Trio - Paddington Bear, Nellie the Elephant and Tomsk (The Wombles) *Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots - Tapper and Professor Baines-Pilling (The Treacle People) *Ken - Cavin (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear - Fat Cat (Rescue Rangers) *Teenage Andy Davis - Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh DX) *Young Molly Davis - Nancy Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Old Buster - Barney the Dog *Bonnie - Wendy (Peter Pan) *Bonnie's Mother - Mary (Peter Pan) *Trixie - Anna (Frozen) *Dolly - Annie (The Forgotten Toys) *Buttercup - Sugar Bear *Mr. Pricklepants - Snagglepuss *Chuckles - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Chloe, Tara and Carys (Chloe's Closet) *Stretch - Squiddly Diddly *Chunk - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Twitch - Mr. Peabody (Sherman and Mr. Peabody) *Sparks - Buzzy the Crow *Big Baby - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Jack-in-the-Box - Coco Monkey (Kellogg's) *Chatter Telephone - Achmed the Dead Terrorist (Jeff Dunham) *Bookworm - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Broken Train Toy - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Fenella (Chorlton and the Wheelies) *Rabbit Doll - Dumbo *Rainbow Bird Toy - Bambi *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Swab, Jones and Grog (Yoho Ahoy) *Garbage Men (Hunters) - Bert and Ernie (Sesame Street/Play with Me Sesame) *Garbage Toys (Caged Mammals) - Snap, Crackle and Pop (Kellogg's) *Adult Sid Phillips - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *A Ride to Sunnyside - Gordon (Thomas and Friends) *Daisy - Little Pom-Pom (Where's Huddles?) *Young Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - The Pink Panther The Demented Cartoon Movie *The Blahs - Teletubbies and The Boggarts (The Treacle People) *Bloing Gloing - Bert Boggart (The Treacle People) *A Blah Guy who says Mmm - Postman Pat *A Laughing Blah Guy - Chloe (Chloe's Closet) *A Blah Guy on a Airplane - Dinky Little (The Littles) *A Blah Guy who says What the Hell - Thumper (Bambi) *Two Blahs playing Catch the H-Bomb - Jet (Chloe's Closet) and Scooter Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Two Blahs Watching TV - Lord Ralphie and Kristoff (Frozen) *A Blah Guy who see a Qrrbrbirlbel Signpost - Ludwig von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color) *A Kamikaze Tight Parson - Yogi Bear *Two Blahs talk about Kamikaze - Rosie and Wizzle (The Treacle People) *Fooby the Kamikaze Watermelon - Pingu *A Random Blah Guy - Tummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Romeo and Juliut - Flynn Rider and Rapunzel (Tangled) *The Director - Grandpa Little (The Littles) *Blah Guy with Auto Romeo Maker - Ted Glan (Postman Pat) *Blah Guy who sees a titlewave - Augie Doggie *An underwater diver - Tim (The Goodies) *Zeeky H. Bomb - Muttley (Wacky Races) *Two Blahs talk about the vase - Lola and Soren Lorensen (Charlie and Lola) *Blah Guy who sees a ant - Riley (Chloe's Closet) *Two Blahs who say Hello - Charlie and Marv (Charlie and Lola) *Blah Guys on Pogo Stick - Boo-Boo, Baba Looey and Ding-A-Ling Wolf *Blah Guys who never find the Kamikaze Watermelon - Margo, Edith and Agnes (Despicable Me) *Blah Guy who says Insert Zeeky Boogy Doog Here - Silas Milton (The Treacle People) *Guy Blahson - E. Aster Bunnymund (Rise of The Guardians) *Professor Blah Blahson - Baby Huey *Ace Reporter - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *A bizarre flower-haired suicidal thing - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) *Two Blahs who go to Mars - Henry and Stanley (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *A Evil Blah with a Big Shoe - Captain Bilge (Yoho Ahoy) *A Zeeky Carsa - Iago (Aladdin) *Evil Blah - Achmed the Dead Terrorist (Jeff Dunham) *Crazy Scientist Blah - Sonny (General Mills) *Blahgus - Kipper the Dog *Two Blahs who talk about Make the World Blow Up Button - Lippy the Lion and Sneezly Seal *A Singing Blah Guy - Olaf the Snowman (Frozen) *Blah Guy who sees a meteor - Casper the Friendly Ghost *Super Blah - Johnny Bravo *Two Blahs Make a Wish - Flip (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) and Alan (Josie and the Pussycats) *A Dancing Blah Guy - Squiddly Diddly *Damsel - Penelope Pitstop (Wacky Races) *Evil Blah's Sidekick - Tony the Tiger (Kellogg's) Wreck-It Simpson *Wreck-It Ralph - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Vanellope von Schweetz - Pippi Longstocking *Fix-It Felix Jr. - Wallace and Gromit *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun - Emma Stone (Once Upon a Time) *King Candy - Bill (The Goodies) *Turbo - Bender (Futurama) *Cy-Bug King Candy/Turbo - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) *Sour Bill - Katnip (Herman and Katnip) *Wynchel and Duncan - Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Q*Bert - Paddington Bear *Sonic the Hedgehog - Timon (The Lion King) *General Hologram - Ludwig von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color) *Markowski - Stanley Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *‪Mr. Litwak - Cadbury (Richie Rich) *Mary - Melody (Josie and the Pussycats) *Gene - Cap'n Crunch *Don - Frank Little (The Littles) *Deanna - Helen Little (The Littles) *Roy the Nicelander - Rory Raccoon *Devil Dogs - The Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Cy-Bugs - Patbots (Postman Pat the Movie) *Oreo Guards - Harry and Marv (Home Alone) *‪Tapper Bartender - Oakie Doke *‪Moppet Girl - Tara (Chloe's Closet) *The Boys playing Sugar Rush - Alan and Tom Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Beard Papa - Walter (Jeff Dunham) *Taffyta Muttonfudge - Cubbi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Candlehead - Brunhilde (Cap'n Crunch) *Rancis Fluggerbutter - Dave (Cap'n Crunch) *Jubileena Bing-Bing - Lucy Little (The Littles) *Crumbelina DiCaramello - Nancy Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *The Laughing Taffy - The Boggarts (The Treacle People) *Sugar Rush Announcer - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Cy-Bug that Ralph takes to Sugar Rush - Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) *Cy-Bug that eats Dr. Brad Scott - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Cy-Bug that eats King Candy - Fenella (Chorlton and the Wheelies) *Zangeif - Jafar (Aladdin) *Dr. Eggman - Hades (Hercules) *Turtle - Tommy Tortoise *Kohut - Jack Frost (Rise of The Guardians) *Dr. Brad Scott (Calhoun's Fiance) - North (Rise of the Guardians) *Priest - Gruffi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *M. Bison - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Diablo/Satine - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatian) *Cyborg - Achmed the Dead Terrorist (Jeff Dunham) *Ken Masters - Pitch Black (Rise of The Guardians) *Ryu - Undercover Elephant *Yuni Verse - Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *DJ - Quisp *Game Central Station security - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *‪Bowser - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Coily - Mushu (Mulan) *Slick - The Peperami Animal (Peperami) *Sam - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Chun-Li - Anna (Frozen) *Cammy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Neff - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Kano - Clayton (Tarzan) *Paperboy - Cavin (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Knight - Launchpad McQuack (DuckTales) *Frogger - Olaf the Snowman (Frozen) *Dig Dug - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *‪Pooka - Little Audrey *‪Fygar - King Gator (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Pac-Man - Captain Caveman (Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels) *‪Inky - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Blinky - Brendan (The Treacle People) *‪Pinky - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) ‬ *Paddle 1 and Paddle 2 - Chip and Dale *Peter Pepper - Sugar Pops Pete (Kellogg's) *The Qix - Wanda the Fairy (Park) *Snowanna Rainbeau - Sunni (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Gloyd Orangeboar - Lil (Chloe's Closet) *Minty Zaki - Gloria Glad *Adorabeezle Winterpop - Faline (Bambi) *Swizzle "The Sqizz" Malarkey - Morten (Charlie and Lola) *Citrusella Flugpucker - Sue (Cheerios) *Torvald Batterbutter - Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street/Play with Me Sesame) *Nougetstia Brumblestain - Pebbles Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Sticky Wipplesnit - Anne Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *TurboTwins - Tweedledee and Tweedledum (Alice in Wonderland) *TurboTime citizans - Captain Hook's Pirates (Peter Pan) *Boys playing TurboTime and RoadBlasters - Flip Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) and The Cheerios Kid (General Mills) *Nicelanders - Teletubbies *The Angel Kids - Riley (Chloe's Closet), Tom Little (The Littles) *The Hero's Duty Players - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *The Hero's Duty Soldiers - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) *Smoke - Duke Igthorn (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Diablo - Genie (Aladdin) *Mishaela - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatian) *Beholder - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) *Cy-Bug Queen - Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) Ohanas: Back in Action *Bugs Bunny - Wizzle (The Treacle People) *Daffy Duck - Ralphie *DJ Drake - Charlie (Charlie and Lola) *Kate Houghton - Elsa (Frozen) *Mr. Chairman - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) *Mr. Smith - Sa'Luk (Aladdin and The King of Thieves) *Damien Drake - Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of The Caribbean) *Dusty Tails - Princess Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Yosemite Sam - Alameda Slim (Home on The Range) *Yosemite Sam's Henchmen - Clayton (Tarzan) and Gaston (Beauty and The Beast) *Froghorn Leghorn - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Wile.E.Coyote - Moe Hare *The Road Runner - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) *Mother "Mom" - Belle (Beauty and The Beast) *Marvin the Martian - Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Elmer Fudd - Edgar (The Aristocats) *Tazmania Devil - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Tweety Bird - Lovely Carrot (Chloe's Closet) *Sylvester - Mushu (Mulan) *Granny - Nanny (101 Dalmatian) *Mary - Shego (Kim Possible) *Porky Pig - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Speedy Gonzales - Jaq (Cinderella) *Scooby Doo - Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Shaggy - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) *Michigan J. Frog - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Pepe Le Pew - Silas Milton (The Treacle People) *Tasmanian She-Devil - Bert Boggart (The Treacle People) *Beaky Buzzard - Donkey (Shrek) *Mama Bear - Mama Duck *Papa Bear - Hubert Duck *Baby Bear - Baby Huey Bambi the Red-Nosed Deer *Sam the Snowman - Ludwig Von Drake *Santa Claus - Genie (Aladdin) *Mrs. Claus - Eden (Aladdin Series) *Rudolph - Bambi *Rudolph's Father (Donner) - The Great Prince (Bambi) *Rudolph's Mother (Mrs. Donner) - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *The Abominable Snowman of The North (Dark Side) - The Bear (The Fox and The Hound) *Hermey the Elf - Mushu (Mulan) *The Head Elf - Doc (Snow White and the Dwarfs) *Fireball - Tummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Clarice - Faline (Bambi) *Clarice's Father - Eliott (Open Season) *Yukon Cornelius - Wallace and Gromit *King Moonracer - Simba (The Lion King) *Charlie-in-the-box - Woody (Toy Story) *Dolly for Sue - Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh DX) *Spotted Elephant - Horton (Horton Hears A Who) *Train with Square Wheels - Gordon (Thomas & Friends) *Scooter for Jimmy - Kipper the Dog *Toy Gun Squirting Jelly - Bender (Futurama) *Bird Fish - Iago (Aladdin) *Misfit Cowboy - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Boat that Sinks - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Various Misfits Toys - Various Characters *The Abominable Snowman of The North - Baloo (The Jungle Book) The Black Cauldron *Taran - So Hi the Chinese Boy *Princess Eilonwy - Tara (Chloe's Closet) *The Horned King - Duke Igthorn (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Fflewddur Fflam - Paddington Bear *Gurgi -Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po (Teletubbies) *Dallben - Professor Baines-Pilling (The Treacle People) *Hen-Wen - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Creeper - Toadwart (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *King Eidilleg - Zummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Doli - Gruffi and Grammi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch - Leyland Lil, Nellie Newchurch (The Treacle People) and Natasha Fatale (Rocky and Bullwinkle) *Dallben's Cat - Ginger the Cat (Fourways Farm) *Gwythaints - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Sleeping Guard - Poop (Yoho Ahoy) *The Horned King's Henchmen - Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) *Dancing Woman - Valerie (Josie and the Pussycats) *Guard who Spotted and Attacked Taran - Lord Ralphie *Another Guard with a Sword - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Fairfolk Little Girl - Princess Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Fairfolk Little Boys - Morten (Charlie and Lola), Tom Little (The Littles) and Cavin (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Other Fairfolk - Sugar Jet Kids, The Cheerios Kid, Sue, (General Mills), Flip, Nancy, Mimi and Scooter Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Cauldron Born - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) Tangled *Rapunzel - Anna (Frozen) *Flynn Rider - Kristoff (Frozen) *Pascal - Little Audrey *Mother Gothel - Queen Regina (Once Upon A Time) *Stabbington Brothers - Snap, Crackle and Pop, Tony the Tiger and Toucan Sam *Young Rapunzel - Young Anna (Frozen) *Maximus - Grandpa Little and Dinky Little (The Littles) *Hook-Hand Thug - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Big Nose Thug - Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie) *Short Thug - Walter (Jeff Dunham) *Vladimir - Lord Ralphie *Ulf - Duke Igthorn (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Captain of the Guards - Silas Milton (The Treacle People) *Guards - Harry and Marv (Home Alone) *The King - Great Uncle Bulgaria (The Wombles) *The Queen - Madame Cholet (The Wombles) *Old Gothel - Nellie Newchurch (The Treacle People) Frozen *Young Anna - Young Selena (Barney) *Anna - Selena Gomez *Young Elsa - Young Emma Stone (Once Upon A Time) *Elsa - Emma Stone (Once Upon A Time) *Young Kristoff - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Kristoff - Ralphie *Olaf - Chorlton (Chorlton and the Wheelies) *Young Sven - Burrito (The Three Caballeros) *Sven - Maximus (Tangled) *Hans - Pitch Black (Rise of The Guardians) *The Duke of Weselton - Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) *Marshmallow - The Hulk (Marvel) *The Duke of Weselton's Thugs - Gaston (Beauty and The Beast) and Clayton (Tarzan) *Sitron - Spirit (Spirit The Great Stallion) *Oaken - Apu (The Simpsons) *Pabbie - Zummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Bulda - Grammi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Cliff - Gruffi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Wolves - The Outsiders (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *The King and Queen of Arendelle - The King and Queen of Corona (Tangled) *Kai and Gerda - Genie and Eden (Aladdin) *The Dignitaries - Men of Springfield (The Simpsons) The Wizard of Oz *Dorothy Gale - Princess Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Professor Marvel - Merlin (The Sword in The Stone) *The Doorman - Captain Bilge (Yoho Ahoy) *The Cabbie - Zummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *The Guard - Razoul (Aladdin) *The Wizard - Chernabog (Fantasia) *The Wizard (Good) - Genie (Aladdin) *Hunk - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *The Scarecrow - Discord (My Little Pony) *Zeke - Wreck-It Ralph *The Cowardly Lion - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Hickory - Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) *The Tin Man - Bender (Futurama) *Glinda The Good Witch of The North - Elsa (Frozen) *Almira Gulch - Dolores Umbridge (Harry Potter) *The Wicked Witch of the West - Regina (Once Upon a Time) *Uncle Herry - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Auntie Emily - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *ToTo - Little Lulu (with Little Audrey as Extra) *The Munchkins - Teletubbies *The Emerald City People - Various Misfits Bambi & Company *Oilver - Bambi *Dodger - Ralphie *Tito - Iago (Aladdin) *Francis - Silas Milton (The Treacle People) *Einstein - Jack Sparrow (Pirates of The Caribbean) *Rita - Selena Gomez *Fagin - Johnny Bravo *Sykes - Hades (Hercules) *Rescoe and DeSoto - Pain and Panic (Hercules) *Jenny Foxworth - Princess Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Winston - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) *Georgette - Elsa (Frozen) *Old Louie - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Oliver's Brothers and Sisters - Dalmatians Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Mangy Dogs - The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) *Dogs on the leash - Teletubbies *Two Female Singing Dogs - Meg (Hercules) and Jasmine (Aladdin) *Dogs watching Dodger amazed - Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria (Madagascar) *Other dogs on leash - Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare *Woman in Red Volkswagon Bettle - Anna (Frozen) *Singing Dogs - Minions (Despicable Me) *Singing Rats - Chip and Dale Selena Gomez in Wonderland *Alice's Older Sister - Mary Poppins *Alice - Selena Gomez *Dinah - Marie (The Aristocats) *The White Rabbit - Mickey Mouse *The Doorknob - Cogsworth (Beauty and The Beast) *The DoDo - Silas Milton (The Treacle People) *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum - Chip and Dale *The Walrus - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *The Carpenter - Kipper the Dog *Bill The Lizard - Katnip (Herman and Katnip) *The Red Rose - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *The Violet - Meg (Hercules) *The Daisy - Odette (The Swan Princess) *The White Rose - Rapunzel (Tangled) *The Caterpillar - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Butterfly - Hopper (A Bugs Life) *The Bird - Madame Cholet (The Wombles) *The Chesire Cat - Chaos (Aladdin Seires: When Chaos Comes Calling) *The Mad Hatter - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *The March Hare - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *The Doormouse - Dinky Little (The Littles) *Tulgey Wood Creatures - Casper the Friendly Ghost, Wendy the Good Little Witch, Thumper and his Sisters (Bambi), Bugs Bunny, (Looney Tunes), Bungo and Orinoco (The Wombles), The Boggarts (The Treacle People), Brum, Tom and Jerry, Parsley the Lion, Iago (Aladdin), Zazu (The Lion King), Tom Little and Lucy Little (The Littles) *The Broom Dog - Copper (The Fox and The Hound) *The Painting Cards - The Raggy Dolls *The Cards Soldiers - The Cookietown Soldiers (The Cookie Carnival), Marching Band (Parade of the Award Nominees), Pink Elephants (Dumbo), Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins), Mice from Rescue Aid Soicety (The Rescuers Down Under), Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas), Raino Guards (Kung Fu Panda), Colonel Hathi and his Elephant Patrol (The Jungle Book), The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Tiana and Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog), Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria (Madagascar), Pocahontas, Ally (Moschops), XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command), Zoomer (Chorlton and the Wheelies), Oliver (Oliver & Company), Winnie the Pooh, E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothiana, Sandy and Nicholas St. North (Rise of The Guardians), Pirates (Peter Pan), Charlie Chalk, Lewis T. Duck and Arnold the Elephant (Charlie Chalk), King Arthur and Sir Bedevere (Monty Python and the Holy Grail), Tigger and Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh), Prince John (Robin Hood), Rat in the Hat (Bananas in Pyjamas), Sooty, Bean Bunny and Another Rabbit (The Tale of the Bunny Picnic), Clive the Kangaroo (Radio Roo), Rupert the Bear, Gilbert the Alien (Get Fresh), Toby the Dragon and Snodgrass the Snake (Puddle Lane), Badger (Bodger and Badger), Scally the Dog, Orville and Cuddles, Cosmo (You and Me) Greenclaws, Huva and Thing the Alien (Huva Show), Uncle Traveling Matt, Red Fraggle and Sprocket (Fraggle Rock), Doc Croc (Round the Bend), Wizbit, The Gristle Family (The House of Gristle) Mr Toad, Badger, Ratty and Mole (The Wind in the Willows (1995)), Minions (Despicable Me), The Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), The Pi-rats (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Queen of Hearts - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatian) *The King(s) of Hearts - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatian) *The Jury - Otis the Aardvark (CBBC), Roland Rat, Nobby the Sheep (Gimme 5), Jelly and Jackson (The Story Makers), Sage and Onion (Live & Kicking), Roly Mo (The Roly Mo Show), Zippy and George (Rainbow), Nev the Bear (Bear Behaving Badly) and Soo (Sooty) Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:TV/Movie Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video games spoof Category:Lord Ralphie Category:Ralph.E Coyote Category:Ralph E. Coyote Category:Video Game Spoof Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Disney and Capcom Category:Princess Rapunzel Movie Spoofs Category:Princess Rapunzel Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof